Nyrinas Shadowglaive
"Am I any worse than those who incite pointless wars? Am I any worse that those who incarcerate the innocent?" - Nyrinas Shadowglaive Nyrinas Shadowglaive is a elusive Demon Hunter, working primarily in the forest of Kalimdor. The Elf has been spotted in many places, yet any attempt by the Wardens to capture him have been unsuccessful. Those who have earned the respect of this Elf have gained a ally willing to fight until his final breath is drawn, and of unending hatred toward the foolhardy crusade of the Burning Legion. History Born an unwelcome son of a highborne noble and lowborn huntress, Maeelor was the first name worn by the eventual hunter. He joined the moon guard at a young age, spending all his time off the guard with a young priestess who became his mate some years before the War of the Ancients. Maeelor was an active part of the War of the Ancients, going so far as to lead a counter team to guard outside of Zin-Azshari so that the attack force would be safe from flanking due to retreating demonic reinforcements. After surviving the war, he and his wife lived a peaceful life until her priestess group was captured by demons, their souls being used for a demonic spell. To prevent the spell and save their spirits from damnation,Maeelor killed the priestesses, then killing the cultist and their Satyr master. Training 9,500 years before the opening of the Dark Portal, Maaelor began experimenting with fel magic, eventually finding a way to bind the soul of a demon into his own body. Unaware of any other patterns of demonic runes that could act like the bars of a cage to a demons soul, he used the only known pattern: the same burned onto the flesh of Illidan Stormrage. There had been plenty of disgust at them and the eyes he had gained, or lack thereof. Once the basic pattern had been inscribed, he began to delve farther into his research. Research gave way to knowledge, and eventually he found a way to bind their soul: consuming their heart and blood. The First Hunt With skills taught to him as a boy by the huntress who birthed him, and the power that once made him a feared battle-mage of the Moon Guard, his first hunt began. He followed a trail leading to a cult of surviving Satyr's, slowly tearing through each of their perverse magics and bodies with magic and steel. Once he had eradicated the Satyr, he turned his gaze towards the Doomguard who led them: Kavarix, which had earned the title "The Cunning" after a battle in the first war against the burning legion on Azeroth. Once the demon had been felled, he plunged a hand deep into the defilers chest, forcefully ripping it's still beating heart out of the corpse. He began to eat the heart, sopping the flesh that burned like fire down with it's blood. The Inner Battle While he had defeated the demons physical body, he had given it another way to destroy him by filling his body with it's soul. They clashed for control of the physical body, as all those who walk the path do in their bind. After hours of combat, the demon began to weaken, until it was finally subdued. He ripped into the demon's weakened essence with arcane magic, drawing it forth and connecting it to the runic tattoo's and using it as a generator for them. Revelations With the demon subdued, the hunter took time to recuperate from the battle. Nyrinas had left himself unprotected from another attack however: an attack at his very will and motivation. The last of the demons will slowly forced visions into his mind, in attempt to shatter his resolve and free himself. These visions ranged from the death of one close to him (however this sparked outrage rather than despair), to the revelation of the legion's true strength. Spurned on by this rage, he plunged daggers straight into his eyes, tearing them free. After the passage of 3 days, he began to develop "Spectral Sight" The Eternal Hunt Driven on by his unending hatred for the legion, Nyrinas has begun his own one man counter crusade against them. The river of blood he has created continues to flow, seemingly indifferent to how much mortal blood is mixed in with the Demonic. Current life Nyrinas continues to fight alongside the Illidari, involving himself in any battle against the demons he can. Category:Night Elf Category:Demon Hunters Category:Characters